


Stark Sunday Mornings

by lenbon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, No plot whatsoever, Stark Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenbon/pseuds/lenbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned loves his crazy dysfunctional family, even when they wake him on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fluff just because. I just really want the Starks to be happy!

Ned Stark is getting too old for this, he thinks as he swings his legs out of bed. He pulls on his fluffy dressing gown (a joke present from Catelyn for his last birthday) before shoving his feet into her worn-but-still-comfy slippers (this time from Sansa for Christmas). Pushing through the door and following the noisy rabble that sounds as if it is coming from Sansa's room. He grumbles to himself under his breath, wondering why he couldn't enjoy just one nice Sunday morning in bed before chaos started in the Stark household - then again, he thinks he only has himself to blame considering he fathered 5 children. Actually, thinking about it, Catelyn has to share at least some of the blame. He doesn't bother attempting to speculate what is causing this ruckus because with his kids it could be literally anything. However, he is pleasantly surprised as he reaches the open doorway of his eldest daughter's bedroom.

Squeezed on Sansa's double bed are all of his children. Sansa is on the right side, sitting with her back against the headboard, legs hidden by her pink duvet. Bran is then found in the middle, leaning his head on Sansa’s shoulder, with his eyebrow raised and a grin on his face, and oddly enough, he doesn't even look out of place in the stupidly pink room. Robb sits to the left of him, hands outstretched and resting behind his head as his face bears a troublesome smirk - unlike Bran, he does look utterly ridiculous as a 21 year old man taking up over more than a third of this pink and frilly bed. Rickon and Arya have obviously been forced to sit at the end of the bed, on top of the covers, by the other three. He allows the start of a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watches on.

Arya is pushing at Robb's legs, and Ned notices that Robb has swung one of his legs out from under the covers so that his bare, hairy leg is pushed up against Arya. Arya shoves his body again, through the covers as Robb shoves one of his feet dangerously close to her face - Robb is clearly brave or stupid, and the jury is out. She narrows her eyes as she opens her mouth to let out what can only be described as a war cry before she pushes herself up onto her feet so that she is crouching on the bed.

"Robb, if you shove your foot in my face one more time, so help me ..."

Robb really was an idiot because he shifts in the bed so that his leg is lifting from the mattress and his foot is nearing Arya's face.

"Rickon, NOW!" Arya near shouts as she grabs onto Robb's leg, moving to sit on the one still beneath the duvet. Rickon obeys Arya, jumping to attention and scrambling over Bran's legs to reach Robb, who he begins tickling mercilessly. Arya manoeuvres so only one arm needs to hold Robb's leg before she begins tickling his foot. Bran and Sansa simply look on, laughing at Robb's own choked laughter. Eventually it looks like Robb may actually die from laughing because he isn't breathing and Rickon is sitting on his chest, where Robb has slumped down in the bed in a poor attempt at avoiding their warring hands.

"Kids, don't kill your brother." Ned finally proclaims from the door way, doing his best to look stern but knowing already he has failed as soon as his lips twerk into yet another smile.

"But Daddddddd!" Rickon moans at him, clearly enjoying torturing his older brother - how often does he really get at one-upping his brother that is 10 years his elder.

"Nah, it is okay Rickon, we clearly won." Arya proclaims as she drops Robb's leg and bundles into the middle of the bed; Rickon too pushes himself off of his brother's chest, rushing over Bran's legs with little care. When Rickon glances at his favourite sibling, she throws him a conspiratorial grin when she cockily adds, "Besides, we'll get him later."

"Robb, you made us miss half the episode!" Sansa moans with a fake glare before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ned's heart almost bursts as he sees his eldest daughter, normally too preoccupied with being a lady as well as trying to keep everybody from seeing the cracks she has _after him_ , that she forgets to enjoy herself. Likewise, all his kids are being just that, kids. It is one of the nicest, if not most ridiculous things, he has seen in a while following all the drama that has befallen the Stark household of late. Still, he savours the moment of seeing all his children in one place, possibly for the last time.

"Yeah, Robb, what will Jeeeeyyyyynnnneeee say if she knew that you bullied your younger siblings? She might not want to marry you." Bran jokes, sticking out his tongue at his bigger brother.

"You may be a cripple, but I will not hesitate to make you pay."

However, Bran just rolls his eyes in response, almost egging his brother to try it. Robb turns in response, getting ready to pounce on his younger brother when a sweet but stern voice calls up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Kids, Ned, breakfast is ready."

As if planned, Arya's stomach lets out a loud growl at the thought of food before she clambers off the bed as quick and graceless as possible. Rickon follows in her wake, with Robb trailing not far behind them. Sansa was slower but moves quickly as she shouts at her siblings not to drink all the orange juice. Bran was left alone on the bed and he’s attempting to pull himself to the edge of the bed using his arms, grumbling to himself about good-for-nothing siblings.

Ned smiles again before moving to help his son into his wheelchair that had been discarded to the side of the room, "So what was all that about?"

"Well, I walked in on Sansa and Arya in bed, arguing about which Tweenie was the best - apparently it was the only thing on tv. Arya, of course, was all team Milo whereas Sansa preferred Fizz. I weighed in, thinking that Bella was better and they somehow managed to convince me to join them in bed and explain why the 'boring one' was better. Then Rickon came in, telling us that it didn't matter who the best Tweenie was because 64 Zoo Lane was much better; of course we all had to concede to that point." Bran stopped to grin at his father. "Then Robb came in, grumbling about all the commotion because apparently we had broken his beauty sleep regime. He proceeded to shove Arya out of her place in the bed so he could sit next to me. Arya lost at rock paper scissors with Rickon to sit on Sansa's side of the bed. Oh by the way, Arya wanted to know if Jon and Aunt Lyanna were coming over later for Sunday lunch."

By this point, Ned and Bran had made it to the chaos of breakfast table, down the hall from Sansa's room. It was pure bedlam with the Stark siblings arguing over who got which bit of toast, 'why do I get stuck with orange juice', and the fact that Catelyn never dished the scrambled eggs up evenly - it really wasn't fair that Robb got the most after Ned because didn't Catelyn realise that Arya and Rickon were both still growing? After getting a response from his father, Bran wheeled himself into his spot whilst Ned sat in his seat at the head of the table. He smiled dearly at his dearest family before silence fell upon the table as everybody inhaled their breakfast. He did love his big, dysfunctional family.


End file.
